Into equestria (my story)
by Randomstorywritingguy
Summary: What happen's when the Princesses and Queen Chrysalis take me to Equestria? Will there be romance? Irritation? Death? Unknown insanity? Read and find out! Another old story I'm grabbing from my old account Had to reupload since it came in html format - -
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 , Princesses and a Queen**_.

I couldn't help but grin as I turned on the TV, and put down the bean dip I had bought earlier. I love bean dip, it's the best food in the world, or at least tied with tacos, burgers, pizza and a couple other things. I was just about to dip my chip in the bean dip when my doorbell rang. Who could that be? I wondered as I got up and went towards the door.

I stared thru the one way looking blinds (i:e I can see them, they can't see me.) And stared at 4 girls in what I'm guessing was a pizza delivery outfit, because they were carrying boxes that were pizza shaped, but there was no symbol for which pizza company or whatever they worked for. That and I didn't order pizza, and I know no one ordered pizza for me so I was immediately suspicious.

"Whose there?" I called through the door.

"Were uh (whispering I couldn't hear) pizza delivery women" said one of the girls. I stared at them, something immediately grabbed my attention...there hair color, and length. They all had very long hair, in the colors of dark blue, a sort of shimmering rainbow, very dark aqua-green, and the last had a pink, cream, and purple striped hair color, all of their hair went down to their hips.

It couldn't be...I thought to myself shaking my head. But just in case, I walked over and grabbed my phone quickly messaging my best friend I said "If I don't message back in a hour, get over here, and bring a weapon, you know what I mean"

Then walking back to the door, I opened it up and as calmly as I could I said and pointed to each girl I named "Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, and last but not least Queen Chrysalis."

They all just stared at me open mouth, and to my surprise dropped the pizza boxs they were holding.

"Lucky guess?" I asked watching them all, I got ready to run just in case.

"He knows too much" the girl (who I guessed was Queen Chrysalis) shouted to the other girls then grabbed me and looked straight into my eyes. Her eyes glowed grin as she grinned with sharp teeth, "Goodnight human" then a bright flash of light blinded me and I lost all consciousness as the darkness overcame me. I'm not sure but I think I heard one of the girls shout "Chrysalis no!" before I lost consciousness but I can't be sure.

I groaned as I got up, rubbing my head as my head throbbed.

"What the hell happened?" I asked myself. I glanced around the room only to see it just as I left it. I chuckled as I thought, I must have had one helluva dream. I got up slowly and stretched, listening to a couple pops from my back.

"Thank goodness your ok! We were worried." Said a voice behind say, the voice was very calm and yet it sounded worried and yet relieved. I turned around to see Princess Celestia standing there, a wide smile on her face. I couldn't help but gape.

"B-but I thought-" I was cut off as she said with a small smile.

"Yes, I'm sure you thought it was a dream but I am quite real, WE (she corrected herself) are quite real." She nodded towards my room, where I could see Princess Candence and Princess Luna chatting, something about how itchy human clothes are compared to ponies clothes. I couldn't help but wonder where the heck Chrysalis had gone to, mostly because I wanted to give her a piece of my mind/fist.

"Where's Chrysalis?" I watched Princess Celestia's eyes narrow a little, and I swear I saw her horn glow faintly. She's reading my mind isn't she? I will have to watch that.

"She's checking out the other room." Celestia nodded towards the room next to mine, and across from out bathroom.

I quickly ran in there just to make sure she wasn't doing anything funny. When I got there she was sniffing the bed with a look of disgust.

"Your human odors are disgusting. You should bathe a lot more than once a month." She spat in my general direction with the last word. I just glared back at her, doing my best to ignore what she said.

"As a matter of fact most humans shower and bathe at least every other bloody day. Judging by you scent you must have bathed last week." I glared at her, it was true she smelled terrible.

"STOP IT!" Princess Luna used her special shout on us. I gritted my teeth, covering my ears. "It's time for your trialls"


	2. Trials

Chapter 2: Trials

To my great surprise, a bright light engulfed me and I was flung straight towards the ceiling of my house. I closed my eyes, hoping the pain would be quick, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see I was being flung towards the moon. I tried to turn around to stare at my house, to maybe see the damage or the princesses, but I couldn't turn around.

I landed on the moon face first, grunting loudly. I lifted myself up, wondering how I was even breathing on the moon. I glanced around to find Princess Luna, standing a little ways away, her back turned to me. I decided she might be the one to tell me what the trial was.

"Umm…Princess Luna?" I asked, wondering what kind of trial would be on the moon. I almost immediately thought of fighting space aliens. I chuckled, that would be fricken awesome I thought to myself with a small, dumb grin.

"…would you stay here with me, for the thousand years, knowing you could never leave?" Princess Luna asked as she turned towards me, her face dark and sad. the question lingered as I looked away from her, trying to figure this out myself. Would I? A thousand years?

"….I believe I would. I would stay here for the entire time, though I wouldn't live for a thousand years, maybe another 50 if I'm lucky." I said staring straight into her eyes. She continued to stare into my eyes, till finally she nodded a smile capturing her lips.

"There are not many ponies I know of that would have said that, even for a princess." She came over to me and nuzzled my shoulder gently, then sat next to me. "I want you to make me a promise, I want you to promise me that when you get to equestria, that you will visit me."

I glanced at her expecting to see a joking grin, or maybe even a mischievous smile on her face. But she seemed to really mean it. "Princess Luna, I promise I will come visit you."

She nodded glancing away. That's when I noticed her horn was glowing. I just sighed as I realized that it was time for the next trial.

"Good luck." She said, as the light once again engulfed me.

This time I was falling through the air straight into a large tunnel, but by closer look I realized it was a cave. A cave with big, jagged, rocks, I covered my eyes. If I don't see what's going to kill me, maybe I won't feel the pain, I thought to myself.

I didn't hit the jagged rocks, or the floor, instead I was grabbed from behind and lifted gently down to the ground.

"Thank yo-" I cut off as I saw who had caught me. It was Chrysalis. She had a bit of a sneer on her face, she bared her teeth as she chuckled darkly.

"What? Don't I deserve a thank you for not letting you impale yourself on one of my lovely jagged rocks."

"…thank you." I bit back a curse that wanted itself known. I glanced around the cave, not just any cave, Chrysalis's cave.

I began to wonder what her next trial would be when Chrysalis jabbed me in the gut. Giving her a glare, I asked "Why'd you do that? That hurt!" It hadn't hurt all that much, it was more of an annoyance, maybe an irritation.

"My trial will be a question…" She said ignoring my question all together. She glanced down before continuing "If you knew one of the reasons I attacked Canterlot was to save the lives of my …people, would you have stood beside me? Or would you stand with Celestia, and her student?"

That was probably one of the hardest questions I've ever been asked. I had to think about it. I thought for five minutes straight, knowing that if the answer was wrong I probably wouldn't be going to Equestria. Finally I decided there was only one way to answer this.

"I wouldn't stand next to either of you, I'd do my best to help both sides, just enough to be neutral." I frowned, hoping that my answer was the one she wanted to hear. It was a very difficult question to answer. I mean, most bronies would go straight to Celestia side, and yet never seem to question why Chrysalis did it.

"Good answer." Chrysalis seemed to give me a genuine smile, before her horn glowed green. "I hope you come to visit me and my changelings, I'd love it if you would give a...eh….a donation" before I was able to ask what she meant by it, but I was teleported again. This time I fell straight into a large field of flowers.

I expected to hear a little crunch of flowers being crushed underneath me, but instead I heard a soft "Oof". I glanced to see Princess Cadence, who I had landed on, smiling at me happily.

"Hello there, how are the tests going?" She giggled quietly as I got off her back, stumbling slightly. "My test will be very simple, and it will be the last one as well. Celestia's one will come later on."

I just nodded staring at all the flowers, there were almost every color, except brown, silver etc…the colors flowers shouldn't be. "What exactly is your test Princess Cadence?"

"Hmm…" she said as she trotted ahead of me, her tail moving back and forth slowly. "If a mare was to fall for you, and you hadn't told her you were a human, and you had to leave because, hmm, you wanted to see your family again. Would you leave her without telling her? Would you even let a mare get that close? Would you fall for several mares, having to in the end break their hearts? Would you protect them with your life?" She turned to me, with a sad smile on her face. "Do not answer this right now, I want you to experience Ponyville first. Experience the love of a mare before you answer me."

I couldn't help but wonder what kind of love of a mare she meant, as if she had heard my thoughts, she gave me a slight glare, before saying "Like a marefriend, maybe a nice mare you take out, nothing …sexual."

I couldn't help but chuckle as she gave me a little glare, before she giggled to. "Is it time for me to-" I didn't get to say the rest when I was teleported straight into my living room, and right onto my couch. I let out a little oof as I bounced off the couch and landed on the floor. I glanced up to see Princess Celestia.

"So…how'd I do?"


	3. Chapter 3

Celestia just sighed gently as she stared at me, her gaze seeming to say she wasn't sure what to say. I couldn't help but gulp in worry, maybe I had messed this entire thing up, maybe I will never get to go to Equestria!

"Calm down, you will be going to Equestria, the only problem is I have no clue what the effect of teleporting you to Equestria will do to your body." Celestia stared straight at me, heaving a long sigh she said "I don't want you to get hurt, or to have you morphed but this teleport may very will hurt and or morph you into a pony."

I nodded. "Is that a bad thing Celestia? It may be a new experience for me and may take a little while to get used to but I'm sure I could do it!" I glanced around the room as I said that, trying to find out where the other Princesses had gone, and of course Chrysalis to.

Celestia nodded, "If you feel like you can handle it then I will allow you to come to Equestria." Then with a small giggle she said "The other Princesses are in your room right now, resting after the trials, as they were very draining, and Chrysalis, is standing behind you, waiting for you to notice her."

I yanked around to find myself, literally eye to eye with Chrysalis, my face smashed against her, are eyes probably as close as they could ever be while still in our faces. She pulled back, shaking her head as if just by contact I had gotten her wet or perhaps in her mind dirty.

"I shall be the one that will help you get to Equestria." She said, giving me a very sharp toothed grin. "So if I wer-"

I cut her off by giving her a big hug, thinking to myself, why not? I bet this will leave her speechless or angry, either way it's going to be pretty funny. And just as I had expected, she stopped talking, and didn't move a muscle. It was interesting to be this close to Chrysalis, I could feel her heart beat, so close almost like I was listening to it, and I could feel her body, which had stiffened since I had hugged her, slowly unstiffen as she wrapped her arms around me. At this point I was wondering why it was she was hugging me back, when I started to feel a bit light headed, and my legs felt a lot more heavier, and I was getting really tired all a sudden.

"What the hell?" I muttered, very slowly, because just talking was all a sudden becoming an exercise. From hugging Chrysalis to now falling on her, because she was the only that was keeping me up now. I wanted to shout Celestia do something but I couldn't, it was hard now to keep my eyes open, I could see blackness now, I wondered for about a second if I had shoved my head into Chrysalis's body, but it disappeared quickly into the darkness I saw now.

"Chrysalis!" I heard Celestia shout before I was lifted up and set on the couch, I couldn't tell if it was by hoof or magic, I couldn't feel much at this point. I could hear Celestia shouting at Chrysalis, something about sucking love or emotions or something. I closed my eyes, ignoring it, I was so tired, the blackness beckoning me with open arms, and I accepted it and went to sleep.

When I woke up it felt like my entire body was on fire, and my head felt like I had tried to use it for a battering ram. I gritted my teeth as I stood up, my legs and arms felt like jelly, and I would have fallen on my face if a white hoof hadn't come out of nowhere to grab me and keep me up.

"Are you feeling alright?" it was Celestia who had grabbed me, I turned slowly to her because when I turned my head it felt like it as well was one fire. She gave me a grim smile.

"I feel like my entire body is on fire." I muttered truthally, wishing I didn't hurt so damned much. I glanced behind her to find Chrysalis with some strange device wrapped around her horn. She had a look that said quite plainly 'Touch me and ill bite whatever you touched me with.' I could only guess what had happened to me, maybe my pills had finally backfired, not enough sleep or may-

"She had sucked the love out of you, seeing as you had so much, it almost knocked you unconscious." Celestia said with a gentle sigh, interrupting my thoughts. I was fairly surprised, why would she just randomly suck the love out of me?

As if she had heard my thoughts she said "You hugged her, she could feel the love, and decided to take it."

I sighed, guess that's what I get for trying to mess around with a queen…waaait…that sounds nasty , I chuckled, until Celestia glared at me and I stopped me.

"Umm…sorry?" I glanced at Chrysalis with a sigh. "Fiiiine, I get it." I walked over to Chrysalis wondering what I should say. She glanced up at me for a second, a death glare, and a bare of teeth told me I wasn't welcome, and just in case that didn't tell me I wasn't welcome, she turned her back on with her head up, becoming one of the things I hate, a stuck up girl.

I decided I deserved a little bit of revenge for all but knocking me out, "Chrysalis." I said, and waited for her to turn towards me, my right arm held back, preparing.

"Yes?" Right after she said that I let my fist loose and punched her as hard as I could right in the left side of her face, she was thrown back, a surprised look across her face as her head slammed into the closet door that was behind her. I glared at her, and reaching out, ignoring the look of slight fear that crossed her face, I grabbed the device, that looked like black tinfoil that covered her horn, and slowly ripped it off. "There, now you can retaliate. Do your worst."

With that said I sat down right in front of her and closed my eyes, waiting for whatever happened. Don't do anything Celestia, I thought to myself, I deserve whatever comes, and ill handle it.

I felt Chrysalis's breath on my face, doing my best to ignore the fact it smelled worse then a dogs mouth (has she ever heard of a thing called mouthwash?) I grunted as a hoof slammed into my gut, and did my best to stay still as another met the side of my face. But what came next surprised me the most. I felt two arms wrap around me and pull me close, as well as a head set gently on the top of mine.

I opened my eyes to see Chrysalis's back, I wanted to rub the side of my face to take the pain away, but I decided to stay still, waiting for whatever would come next.

"Stupid human, hitting a queen is a arrestable offence, lucky for you, your in good terms with this queen." She said, not letting me go yet, then she pulled her head back to look into my face. "I can understand why you would hit me, but you could have just said a couple nasty words to me and have gotten the same effect."

She gave me a very nasty toothy grin.

"Yeah, but then I wouldn't have been able to get a feel of the queen, after all, how many humans can boast they got to touch a queen?" I gave her a dumb smile, my arms still laying by my side.

She glared hard at me, pulling away, before she gave a small chuckle. "I suppose that's fair. But you know, you had it coming for giving a queen a hug." She lifted her head high, every bit the royal queen. "However, I will let it slide since you did give me quite a bit of your love."

( **QUICK AUTHOR NOTES:** I forgot guys, *sighs unhappily* maybe I'm not a very good brony, but can't Chrysalis also suck emotions out as well as love?)

I glanced over at Celestia, who had a very interested look on her face, the kind that said if this went out of hand she would jump in. I shook my head at her, showing it would be ok.

"Chrysalis...if you really need love that bad...you can take it from me. I just want a bit more warning, after all..." I shrugged as she gave me a surprised and suspicous look. "Wouldn't want you to get sick or whatever happens to you when you don't get love. Just don't take enough to knock me out ok?" I gave her my dumb smile I get when I say too much, or am nervous, or when I have no bloody clue what will happen next. I glanced over at Celestia who gave me a smile and a nod, though I wondered if I was making a very bad choice, after all now Chysalis could suck the love out of me at almost anytime!

Chrysalis gave me a small, but geninune smile. "Well...I would never have thought ANYone would have said that to me." She said her smile gone, but her glare gone as well. I wondered just how many bronies would say the same, just to keep her alive and well, or maybe some other reason. Bad or good...I'm sure many would. "However...if you want to get a Queen as a marefriend, your going to have to do a lot more then just an almost unending food supply. Though that is a good try, I will have to decline your offer. I look forward to your next try." She gave me a toothy grin and walked into the hallway towards my room, her head held up high.

Wait a minute...didn't she say marefriend? I thought to myself, my eyes going huge. Wait a minute..she thought I was trying to court her to be my marefriend? I shook my head, I was just trying to be nice! And maybe to keep other suffering of loss of love at a minimum, and maybe not have another canterlot wedding disaster on my hands or anyother ponies! I wasn't flirting! Ugh...stupid mares.

I shook my head clear of these thoughts as I turned towards Celestia. "She didn't really mean that did she? I mean I was just trying to be nice and helpfull! Not get...ugh...eww."

Celestia giggled. "Seems your quite the ladies man. Yes, she did mean that, but if I were you I would watch out, she will use the fact you will give her your love against you." She smiled at my disbelief and shudder of disgust.

"I need to head back to Equestria, there are some preparations that need seeing to. I will leave you in the hoofs of the other girls." She turned away, her horn glowing, a large portal appeared in front of her. Before she trotted into it she turned around, giving me a very big teasing smile she said "don't flirt too much." Then she trotted inside the portal, the portal closing behind her.

I rolled my eyes. Once again...stupid mares. I walked into my room, to find Princess Luna sitting on my bed, Princess Cadence sitting on my beanbag chair, and Chrysalis searching through my Closet.

( **ANOTHER QUICK AUTHOR NOTE: sorry about all these authors notes everypony, but just a quick thing, I was not going to put QUEEN or PRINCESS for everytime I speak of them or if they talk, if that's a problem ill do it again, its just a bit of a pain is all. Sorrys.)**

I watched Chrysalis curiously but turned my attention back to Princess Luna as she smiled at me.

"You have a very interesting room here, I like the wall it's...random" I glanced at wall that was spoken of and chuckled lightly. There was a lot of random things on my wall, a saw, beanie bears (DON'T JUDGE), couple random metal birds, eagles, ladys, and a large drawing of an alien my best friend made for me a year ago.

"It's my wall of weird, all this stuff is just random weird ...stuff."

Both the Princesses giggled at that, while Chrysalis continued searching my closet. I sighed gently and sat down where I stood, rubbing my head for about a sec, before I yanked my hand away with a wince. My hand felt like it was on fire when I touched my head, I glanced down at it to see a bunch of burn marks. "How the?"

"Oh! Your hurt!" Cadence said, her face contorted with worry, rather then the smile she just had. Her horn glowed and my hand was surroning in a magic aura for about 20 seconds before it stopped and my hand looked healed. "There we go, how'd you hurt yourself anyway?" She gave me a curious, yet worried expression.

"I don't..." then I remembered when I had yanked that tinfoily thing off of Chrysalis. I explained as much to Cadence and Luna. They both nodded but it was Luna who decided to explain.

"What you pulled off of Chrysalis was actually a magic blocker, there almost all but impossible to take off by most ponies, even I have trouble sometimes, which makes it VERY surprising you were even able to. Sometimes they can even knock you back, the fact you have a slight burn is...lucky." She put a lot of emphasis on very and gave me a searching look, then smiled. "It may be because your a human."

Chrysalis turned around and away from the closet, her nose and head held high. "I could have easily gotten it off, I didn't need the help of a human." She gave me a look of disgust before saying "espically not from such a puny weak human." I couldn't help but be a slight bit hurt. "Not that that's a bad thing." She sat down, staring at me. "Why, a puny human would be a great servant!" She gave me a toothy grin, one that I was getting much to used to.

"He's not puny or weak, all considering he's pretty strong." Cadence said, giving me a friendly nuzzle and smile. "After all, not many can have almost all of there love sucked out of them, and still be conscious"

I couldn't help but chuckle at this small little…eh…argument perhaps.

"You guys wanna listen to some music?" I didn't voice it, but I really wanted to listen to some music just because I'm a music addict, and I was bit bored.

"Sure" both the princesses said together at the same time (forgot the word for that).

I grabbed my mp3 that was already hooked up into my crappy little wheel speaker and turned on Red Hot Chili Peppers-Otherside. Mainly because it's a quieter song, compared to my scream and hard rock/metal, and because it's very easy to learn the lyrics to it and sing along.

(Insert lyrics here, if you really want them go look on youtube :P)

"This song is a very nice one." Princess Luna said singing along a bit, "though I don't really understand what it's about"

"I don't either" Princess Cadence said, she had gotten up and was swaying a bit to the music, her tail whipping back and forth happily, a large smile on her face.

The song came over and Luna got a funny look on her face before saying "Princess Celestia wants us back Cadence."

Cadence nodded, a small frown coming across her face before she giggled and after a quick nuzzle teleported out.

"I'll be going too, I need to make sure my changelings are ok." Chrysalis said, before following Cadences example and teleported out.

Luna stared at me for a couple seconds before turning away and saying, "I do hope you have a wonderful night."

"My night would be more wonderful if you had made it." I said giving her a grin, a very stupid 'what the heck did I just say?' grin.

Luna giggled then in a flash of light teleported off. I grunted gently as I glanced around my room before falling back on my bed, hitting my head on the wall my bed was placed on I grunted again.

"Man…what's going to happen next? I'm not even in Equestria yet and I'm already worn out, man…" I sighed and began to wonder what would have happened if I hadn't answered the door, if I had called the cops, or said I wasn't decent, or something else that would result in me not seeing the Princesses and of course Queen Chrysalis.

Speaking of Chrysalis what was she doing in my closet anyway? I stood up and walked over to my closet and looked inside, what I saw shocked me just a bit. My entire closet was a complete mess, shirts, underwear etc were scattered all over the place, the things I had hung up were torn down, and on the ground was a note that read : your very organized, that is a lovely thing to have in a husband, that Shining Armor fellow was anything but organized, hehe, you still haven't got me as a marefriend, but I will be very appreciative if you would clean this mess up, your ruler Chrysalis,

P.S your music stinks.

I facepalmed hard as I stared at the paper, before deciding it was one of the weirdest things I'd probably ever get and pinned it on my wall. Then deciding I had more than earned it I got in the shower, hoping the water would prepare me for tomorrow.


	4. The lonely night

At least I would have loved to get into the shower, but the instant I had turned the water on, there was a flash of light from behind me. I shook my head gently, very much glad I had been paranoid enough to leave my towel still wrapped around my lower body. "Look, whoever you are can it wait till I get out of my shower?" I yanked around, fully expecting to see Chrysalis, why I wasn't too sure, but was surprised when I instead saw a very happy looking Princess Luna, her tail swishing back and fourth.

"You said you wanted to see the night right?" She flashed me a large grin, her tail still swishing.

"Well yeah, I did say that but I would like-"

"Let's go!" She said grabbing my hand, and ignoring my stutter of surprise teleported me and her straight into Equestria. Now going through the portal was not easy or fun, it felt like going on a roller-coaster at full speed, only your not sitting, you don't have anything hold you in, the only thing holding you is a hoof of a Princess, while your other hand is holding a towel that your afraid will come off at any second. Not my idea of fun.

When we finally made it to the other end of Luna's portal, I collapsed, grabbing onto the railing of a very fancy looking porch for support, my other hand still holding my towel in place. I glanced over to see a fairly drained Princess Luna, trying to catch her breath and wipe away the sweat. I guess it isn't easy teleporting back in fourth from earth back to Equestria.

"Welcome to Equestria." Luna said giving me a smile. Then throwing her hooves out to the night sky around her she said "here is the most beautiful of nights."

I stared up at the sky around us, every single star seemed to twinkle, the moon out shining a small ray of light over us, my breath got caught in my throat, it was without a doubt the most beautiful sight I've ever seen, and I knew I would happily give up my most treasured possession to see it again.

"I won't be able to keep you here long, it takes a lot of energy to keep a human here, I can keep you here for twenty minutes, but then I must send you back." Luna said, letting out a soft sigh. "I wish I could keep you here for the whole entire night, or even a day so I could show you around the castle but I-"

I cut her off by giving her a big hug, there was no need for the princess of the night to feel sad, I decided to say as much, "you've done more then I could ever wish for Princess Luna, thank you." I felt her hug me back, her fur was as soft as a new born kittens, and her heartbeat thudded rather quickly, I decided it was because of the species difference.

She gave me a nuzzle, giggling gently. "What do you think of my night?" She set her front hooves on the railing staring off into the night.

"I think its the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" I said letting out a long sigh as I stared up at the stars, wishing that the night sky on earth was this beautiful, but it was messed up by all the lights and jets and stupid people. I glanced over at Princess Luna, thinking over the reason she had a slight blush to her cheeks. I could only think, that as the one that made the night so beautiful, that it in turn made her as beautiful. Or something along those lines...or maybe she was thinking some pervy thought. That made me chuckle.

Princess Luna gave me a glare as she said "I was just thinking about how nice it was your were complimenting my night being the most beautiful think you have ever seen. I was not thinking anything pervy!"

Ah crap, I thought to myself, forgot they can read minds...worst person to fuck up with is a Princess, I sure hope I can make up for it!

"I'm sorry." I said giving her a embarrassed grin, "it was more of a jokefull thought then anything."

She let out an unhelpful hmph and turned away from me. Well...I'm fucked, I thought to myself, hopefully I can make up for this and soon.

"..." Princess Luna continued to stay silent after 2 minutes of just staring irritatied in the other direction. I finally gave up and rested a hand on her shoulder, hoping then she would at least acknoledge me. She turned around and then glanced down and didn't say anything, but her cheeks began to redden, I followed her gaze, and to my great dismay and embarresment, my towel had fallen down. I quickly covered up my ...privates, my entire face burning like it was on fire, it didn't help the Princess hadn't looked up.

I glanced at the Princess and she met my gaze, her face red and she started laughing. At that moment I wish I could curl up and die, or be anywhere else, I just flashed the Princess of the Night! Grabbing my towel and quickly wrapping it around myself, I gave the Princess a death glare, the Princess now rolling on the floor laughing, didn't even notice my glare.

"You could have told me my bloody towel had fallen down!" I shouted at her, my embarrassment turning to anger. Though I felt my anger slowly die as I glanced at the Princess...her wings were out...completly as if she...waait...then I was laughing grabbing my side. She had a wingboner!

"I do not!" Princess Luna said shaking her head, "my wings ...erm...umm"

The fact she had no way to cover it up made it even more funny. I finally stopped laughing, not because of the death glare she was giving me now, but because my sides felt like they were going to rip open if I laughed anymore.

"Hey, that's what you get for not only laughing at me, but for not telling me my bloody towel had fell down." I said meeting her death glare with a glare of my own. After a minute we both chuckled and at the same time we both said "it was funny though."

Finally she smiled again, her horn glowing blue as the teleport opened up in front of me. I glanced at

the waving of colors, a rainbow twirling and whirling around and around, then glanced back at her, her ears had flattened to her now and her whole body seemed to sag, her smile that seemed to light up the night, gone now because I had to leave, but I didn't really understand it...

As if hearing my thoughts, or actually probably hearing my thoughts, Princess Luna said, "though my night is beautiful, it is a lonely night." She gave me a sad smile. My mouth opened and closed, but nothing came out, I didn't know what to say...though it felt like a thorn got stabbed into my heart as I walked through the teleport portal, and the scary ride back couldn't get the sad image of Princess Luna's sad smile, or her beautiful night out of my mind.

When I came out of the portal, I landed in my shower, the water being cold as ice made shout and quickly turn the knob onto the warm water, throwing my towel out I took a nice twenty minute shower, contemplating everything, the differences between worlds, Princess Luna, her beautiful but lonely night, and Chrysalis's intentions.

When I got out of the shower I dried off, and quickly got dressed. I glanced at the clock wondering if I should bother going to sleep, 3:23 AM...I sighed as I sat down on my couch just about to turn on the TV when another flash of light came from behind me, I yanked around to see Chrysalis and had to quickly catch her as she fell forward, sweat running down her face.

"Really takes a lot out of you huh?" I said chuckling gently


End file.
